


Victuuri kinktober 2018!

by MusicologicalJourney



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Unreliable updates, main pair victuuri, more people may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicologicalJourney/pseuds/MusicologicalJourney
Summary: I decided to jump on this bandwagon after some thought! The chapters are going to be short but smutty! I hope you enjoy!This is my first YOI work!





	Victuuri kinktober 2018!

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit/Yurri 
> 
> This takes place while Phichit and Yuuri are in college together! This it what happens when they drink too much!

It was late, really late, when Yuuri and Phichit finally made it back to their dorm room. They were not really sure how they made it back in one piece or even how they got their door unlocked to get into the room. All they knew was that they were drunk. Drunk and horny. 

That may have accounted for why they were currently laying on the floor, Phichit mostly laying on top of Yurri as they sucked face hungerly. They had been in this situation before so it came as no surprise to either of them. They weren’t an item but that did not stop them from getting each other off when they got drunk. Usually it was messy handjobs and sloppy kisses but tonight was different. 

Yuuri broke the kiss moaning loudly as he felt his best friends dick catch on the slight pudge of his stomach. He couldn’t keep himself from rutting against the Thi mans leg as they got even more heated.

“God, Phit I need you so bad. Please give it to me,” the Japanese man whined as he continued to hump the man’s leg. “It’s ok Yurri, I’ve got you”, the other skater said as he finally pulled himself off of the floor. He grabbed Yurri and pulled him to his feet unsteadily. 

It wasn’t long before both of them stumbled into the front door again kissing like their lives depended on it. Neither of them were coherent enough to move further into the room. They seemed stuck here in the front entrance to their dorm. Thankfully the door was closed so no one could see in.

Phichit cursed loudly when Yurri moved away and started kissing down his neck to his collarbone leaving marks along the way. 

“Fuck Yurri,” Phichit yelled as he thrust forward into the older boy knocking him into the door harshly. The door rattled behind Yurri’s back as it made contact with it again. Yuuri moaned again enjoying the way the wood felt and sounded behind him.

“Phichit, I need you now. I can’t take it anymore”, Yuuri said as he grabbed the front of the man’s jeans and unbuttoned them harshly. Phichit couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Yurri looked so ravishing with his hair and clothes so disheveled. His glasses were missing and his eyes looked black with hardly any traces of brown. 

Phichit couldn’t help himself as he ripped Yurri’s hands away from him and pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees in one go. His dick was standing tall now with nothing keeping it down. Pre cum was already running down the shaft. 

Yurri’s knees buckled at the sight and slowly slid down the door to be eye level with his friends dick. They had never been in this position before. Yurri quickly pulled down his own pants just enough for his on erection to spring free.

Yurri looked into his best friends eyes as he leaned forward and licked the bead of pre cum off of his dick. Phichit moaned at the feeling his feet moving forward nudging Yurri’s dick. Yurri hissed at the sensation.

“Do you want this,Yurri?” Phichit asked as he ran his bare foot against the older man’s dick again. “Yes,god yes,” Yurri moaned before before licking his friends dick a second time. “Open up that pretty mouth of yours,baby. I want to fuck it into the wall,” Phichit said in a gravelly tone. Yurri didn’t think twice before complying.

Phichit cursed again as his dick completely disappeared down Yuuri’s throat. He couldn’t believe his friend was able to take him all the way in on the first thrust. Yuuri gaged slightly for a few seconds before he relaxed even more. He looked at his friends face with silent pleasure filled tears running down his own. Phichit took that as his sign to start thrusting. 

He grabbed the door frame in front of him to keep his balance as his foot continued to run up and down Yuuri’s dick. Phichit was amazed watching the bulge form in his friends throat every time he thrust back in. He watched as Yuuri’s head started hitting the door behind him weakly making the wood and frame groan and rattle. 

Phichit lost it seeing his friend in this position. He moan as his thrust became harsher and more shallow leaving his dick lodged in Yuuri’s throat longer. He could feel how close Yuuri was as well as more and more pre cum leaked onto his foot and toes. He couldn’t hold back anymore and finally grabbed Yuuri’s hair as he buried his dick in his throat on last time before coming in long thick spurts down his friends throat. Yurri had no option but to swallow as more and more of the salty essence ran into his mouth and down his throat. 

Phichit groaned as he let his now limp dick fall from Yuuri’s abused mouth. He could feel the stickiness on his foot that was the evidence of his friends enjoyment of their activities.

“Damn Yurri. If I didn’t know any better I would think that you have done that before,” Phichit said as he sat down next to Yurri on the floor. Yurri refused to look at his friend. Phichit laughed as he lay his head in Yurri’s lap as all of the energy left him. “Well I did have a boyfriend in high school,” Yurri responded with a slightly rough voice. 

Neither boy moved for a short while but the floor was uncomfortable. Without much thought both boys got up and walked to there respective beds. They knew that they were going to have hangovers in the morning but that was tomorrow’s problem. Tonight they were content

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have added a foot fetish in there that was not part of my original plan! I hope this didn’t come off as weird or creepy! Let me know what you thought about it!


End file.
